memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler was a male Human politician of Germany in the 20th century. History In the 1930s and 1940s, he was the leader of Nazi Germany sporting the title of Führer. His name was invoked in the Nazi salute, "Heil Hitler". He was defeated at the conclusion of World War II. ( ; ) Under Hitler's fascist administration, Germany recovered from having been defeated before and the Great Depression to become the most efficient nation in Earth history, coming close to being a dominant global power. However, the nation's brutality and perverted nature meant that the nation had to be destroyed at great cost. ( ) After Jonathan Archer restored a damaged timeline, Adolf Hitler giving a could be seen in the time stream as the timeline realigned itself. ( ) In 2266, Korby believed that by transferring consciousness into an android body, a Human would have practical immortality. James T. Kirk responded that this was programming, comparing Korby with others who had made the same promises, using different words, like Genghis Khan, Julius Caesar, Hitler, , and Maltuvis. ( ) In 2268, Spock listed Hitler with Ramses, Alexander the Great, Caesar, Napoléon, and Lee Kuan as examples of Earthmen whose desire for absolute power corrupted them absolutely. ( ) Later that year, Fleet Captain Garth of Izar listed Hitler with Alexander, Caesar, Napoléon, Lee Kuan, and Krotus as leaders who had failed at making the ultimate conquest. ( ) In 2293, in a conversation between Kirk and General , Kirk pointed out that Chang had effectively paraphrased a statement by Hitler from 1938, when Chang stated "We need breathing room". ( ) In 2364, in a Dixon Hill holo-novel set in 1941, a headline on the front page of the San Francisco Herald proclaimed "Hitler on the Move", followed with the subheading "Roosevelt presses Congress for British aid." ( ) In 2365, in another Dixon Hill holo-novel, Dixon Hill's said that the last time they had a new case was when "Hitler and Stalin were bosom buddies." ( ) of 1939, meaning that – according to her – Hill didn't have a new case in two years.|An early draft of had originally stated "The last time we got a new case, Hitler wasn't running Germany."}} In 2368, Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the agreed with Berlinghoff Rasmussen that saving an endangered planet could hypothetically allow "the next Adolf Hitler or Khan Singh" to come into being, but such philosophical debates didn't help him in solving real problems. ( ) Alternate histories in the year 1944 of an alternate timeline]] Hitler proved much more successful in at least two alternate timelines. In one timeline, Hitler's success was based on altered events made during the Temporal Cold War, thanks to the actions of the Na'kuhl temporal agent Vosk. In this version of history, Vladimir Lenin was assassinated in 1916 and the Russian Revolution was prevented. With Russia not being considered a threat, Hitler was able to concentrate on the Western front, and conquered Belgium, France, and Britain in quick succession. He followed his victories in Europe by invading the United States of America, conquering New York City, Washington, DC, and much of the Eastern seaboard. In 1944, this Hitler made a state visit to New York and pledged to eradicate "financial profiteers". Temporal agent sent Jonathan Archer and the starship to this timeline, where they were able to defeat Vosk and restore the timeline. ( ) In another timeline, Hitler's success was in part thanks to Leonard McCoy, who traveled back in time to 1930 and saved a woman, Edith Keeler, from a traffic accident. Keeler went on to lead a pacifist movement within the United States of America to convince their government to delay entry into the war. According to historical documentation of the alternate reality studied by Spock, the absence of American intervention bought the dictator enough time to perfect both V-2 ballistic missile tests and heavy water experiments, ultimately winning the race to create Earth's first atomic weapons. With these devices and their launching mechanisms complete, Hitler was victorious. The evolution of this timeline ultimately resulted in the non-existence of the United Federation of Planets. This timeline was aborted when Spock and Kirk, following McCoy, prevented the doctor from saving her. ( ) Appendices Appearances * * Background information In Gene Roddenberry's original story for , Hitler was among the historical people recreated by the Excalbians to fight as the "evil" team opposing Kirk and the people representing the "good" ideals. (These Are the Voyages: TOS Season Three) For some inexplicable reason, the spelled Hitler's first name as "Adolph". External links * * de:Adolf Hitler fr:Adolf Hitler Category:Humans Category:Earth government officials Category:The Dixon Hill Series characters